


Accidents And Surprises

by samithemunchkin



Category: Mark Ronson (Musician), The Baseballs
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex had a little accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“D-daddy...?”

Mark turned around slowly from his computer when he heard his son calling him, headphones half on his ears but he quickly took them off when he saw Alex peeking from the doorway, looking more than a little terrified.

“What’s wrong Al?” He asked concerned and motioned the boy over. He frowned when Alex did very reluctantly and once he got close enough he scooped him up in his arms. “Hey, come on now sweetheart, what’s happened?”

“Papa’s going to be mad...” Alex mumbled as he buried his face into Mark’s shirt and clutched to it tightly with both hands. “He told me not to play around his piano and I wasn’t I swear I wasn’t! I wasn’t playing around! I wanted to play for real, just like you and papa...” He looked up at Mark with wide watery eyes.

“Oh honey I’m sure papa won’t be mad at you for practicing on his piano.” Mark smiled at him softly and brushed a few strands of hair away from his forehead but it did little to calm the small boy.

“But...but daddy I...I accidentally spilled my water on the keys...I tried to be careful daddy, I used a coaster and everything but the glass slipped and I tried to catch it but it broke and I made a mess...daddy I’m so sorry...” Alex burst into sobs then and buried his face back into Mark’s shirt, effectively soaking it through.

“Shhh sweetheart...” Mark wrapped his arms tightly around his son and gently rocked him in his arms and kissed the top of his messy hair. “Are you alright though? You didn’t hurt yourself did you?” He asked after a few minutes and carefully untangled the boy from him so he could take a close look.

“Whu-what?” Alex asked confused and furiously wiped at his eyes.

“When the glass broke, did you hurt yourself on the shards?” Mark asked again as he ran his fingers through Alex’s hair, which finally seemed to calm him down a little.

“I...I don’t think so...” Alex said, sniffling a little.

“Well that’s good.” Mark smiled at him gently. “I’m sure it’s going to be alright Al, it was just water. Let’s go clean up yeah?” He said encouragingly and helped Alex slide off of his lap before he stood up himself, taking the small boy’s hand.

“R-really daddy? Papa won’t be mad?” Alex said hopefully as he was lead out of the small home studio.

“I’m sure he’ll understand it was an accident and that you were very careful if you tell him what you told me.”

“O-okay...when will papa be home?”

“Tonight sweetie. You know maybe we should clean the whole house, I bet papa would love to come home to tidy house. Do you think we could do that?”

“Yeah! Can we make papa’s grand piano shine too? Oh and make cookies! Papa loves cookies and hot chocolate!” Alex said excitedly as he bounced next to Mark.

“Haha alright, let’s see what we can do before he comes home yeah?”


	2. Chapter 2

They spent the entire afternoon cleaning the house, vacuuming and dusting and even washing the floors. Alex made sure his room was spotless and that all his toys were in their proper places while Mark changed the sheets from all of their beds.

“Oh wow Al, you’ve done such a great job!” Mark said proudly as he took in the sight of his son’s room. “Papa is going to be so proud of you when he sees how hard working you’ve been today!”

“Really daddy?” Alex bounced excitedly, not showing any signs of tiredness even after hours of cleaning.

“Yes. And I’m sure he’s going to give you a big big kiss for making his piano all shiny and gorgeous.”

Alex just beamed up at him at that, the widest smile on his lips Mark had ever seen before he rushed over to him and grabbed his hand. “Can we go make cookies now daddy, can we can we?!”

“Are you sure you’re still up for it? It’s going to take an hour or two and we need to go shopping first, you’ve been working so hard all day you might get tired.” Mark said calmly and kneeled so he could be face to face with Alex.

“Yes I’m sure daddy, I want to make cookies for papa, to say I’m sorry for spilling water on his piano...” Alex said with a serious nod of his head that made Mark chuckle.

“Oh I think you’ve more than made up for that sweetheart.” Mark smiled at him before he stood up again. “But okay then, let me just go grab my keys.”

An hour and a half later the whole house was smelling of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies as the first patch was taken out of the oven.

“Na-ah, not yet Alex.” Mark said when Alex tried to reach for a cookie on the hot baking tray. “They’re too hot Al, you have to wait for them to cool down or you’ll burn your mouth.”

“Awww but I want a cookie...” Alex pouted as he slumped back on his stool in front of the counter.

“Just a few minutes luv.” Mark chuckled as he put a new tray in the oven. “And we made so much dough we’ll have cookies for weeks.”

“Heeee not if me and papa eat them all!” Alex giggled. “How long till papa’s home?”

“You are both such cookie monsters...” Mark shook his head laughing as he picked the fresh cookies on a plate so he could place another batch on the baking tray. “He should be home soon.”

“Can I sleep with you and papa tonight?”

“Hmm aren’t you getting a little too old to sleep with your daddies?” Mark asked teasingly and ruffled Alex’s hair, making the boy squeak.

“Noooo I’m never going to be too old to sleep with you and papa!”

“We’ll just see about that when you get older.” Mark laughed again, then checked the clock on the wall and rushed over to the oven to take out the second batch of cookies.

As he was putting the third tray in the oven there was a playful knock on the door and before he had time to even turn around Alex had dashed out of the kitchen and he smiled when he could hear the front door opening and Alex squealing.

“Papa papa you’re home! I missed you papa!” 

“Ufff!” Digger grunted when Alex jumped towards him and he dropped his bags just in time to catch him in his arms. “I missed you too kiddo!” He said as he spun the boy around a few times before he set him down so he could kneel in front of him. 

“Papa...I have something to confess...” Alex said seriously then and lowered his head, biting on his lower lip nervously. Digger looked at him a little worriedly and he placed hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Hey, what’s wrong Al?” He asked gently. Then he noticed Mark at the doorway smiling at them and they smiled at each other briefly before Digger focused on the boy in front of him.

“I...Papa I spilled water on your piano and broke a glass...I wasn’t playing around, you told me not to papa but I wanted to practice the song you showed me. I put the glass of water on a coaster on top of the piano but when I tried to drink it slipped from my hand...I’m so sorry papa...” Alex said quietly, every now and then glancing up at Digger but then always averting his eyes.

Digger stayed silent for a moment, quickly looking back at Mark who was still just smiling at them.

“B-but papa I cleaned up, daddy helped me and I even polished your piano! And and we cleaned the house just for you and now we’re baking cookies!” Alex continued and at the mention of cookies Mark cursed under his breath and disappeared back in the kitchen, which seemed to have been the last straw as Digger burst into giggles.

“Hahaha oh Alex it’s alright, come here...” He said and pulled his son into a tight hug. “You’re forgiven sweetheart.”

“Really papa? You aren’t mad?” 

“No I’m not mad Al, it was an accident and you cleaned up and told me about it right away, that was really brave of you and I really appreciate it.” Digger said, smiling sweetly at Alex when he pulled away and pushed some of his hair away from his forehead. “Now, should we go help daddy in the kitchen? Those cookies smell delicious I’m dying to taste them!”

“Me too and daddy hasn’t let me have any yet!” Alex said with a huge pout.

“Oh? Well that’s just mean!” Digger gasped mock shocked and took Alex’s hand as he stood up. “You know what, after we’ve eaten our stomachs full of cookies we could both attack daddy and tickle him until he says he’s sorry for not giving you any cookies.” He continued conspiratorially as he lead them towards the kitchen.

“Weeee can we really do that?! I’m so glad you’re back home papa!” Alex squealed excitedly and then they both shushed themselves when they reached the kitchen.

Mark wouldn’t know what hit him and no one would ever be denied any cookies once they were done with him.


End file.
